


Un Ballo di Tre

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Collars, Cucking, Cum Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Throuple, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Reader Insert, Rewards, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal, dom sub sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: From tumblr as my free fic giveaway!Prompt is a sub female reader threesome with sub Copia and Dom Papa iii. Papa iii decides to quiz the two, only to instill some punishments when things go wrong.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Sister?” You look up sharply, jolted to your senses by the soft voice in your ear. Turning on the bench seat away from your studies, you scan your eyes up the body of the Ghoul standing before you. His tail is curled protectively around his own hip, and the letter he holds is shaking in his claws. 

“Yes?” You put your pen behind your ear and look at the Ghoul patiently. The newer ones are still being broken in, and you know from training that it’s best to let them work through the nervousness- just listen, nod and wait. It’s the only way that they’ll prepare for the Ghost project. The Ghoul takes a deep breath and swallows hard before addressing you again.

“I’m sorry, it’s the uh... The summoning sickness.” The Ghoul shuffles slightly and coughs behind his mask. The new masks are different, and you’re not used to being able to see their mouths. This particular Ghoul is chewing his bottom lip before attempting to speak again. “You have a note from the Papa Emeritus. His Dark Excellency requires your presence.” 

You know that the words are rehearsed, but you’re still proud of him for being able to get it out. You take the note from him gratefully and say your thank you’s. He sketches a quick bow to you and practically runs away, ducking between the rows of books in the library as he does so. Perhaps you’ll mention it to Papa later tonight- the newer Ghouls are doing well. 

Working methodically, you close and stack up your books, corking your bottle of ink and tossing your materials back into your bag. The note says that Papa needs to see you instantly, and you know you have no time to delay. Making Papa wait since his retirement is not a good choice to make, and you avoid it at all costs. You may love him, but you also don’t like what comes after he’s forced to wait for someone. Slinging your bag across your shoulder, you follow the Ghoul’s path through the crowded and stuffy library. 

You know as soon as you step into the lavish office of Papa Emeritus the Third that you’re in for something different tonight. The two chairs in front of the roaring fireplace are already occupied by Cardinal Copia and your Papa. The expression on Copia’s face tells you that he’s quite unsure what’s happening as well. Still, the room itself is as comfortable as it always is- lit sparsely and heady with the sweet scent of incense. As always, the heavy purple curtains are drawn tight across the floor-to-ceiling windows, drowning out any hope of light that the full moon may provide.  
“This is your doing, Papa? What do you need the two of us for?” You flick your hand up, the note delivered by the touchy Water Ghoul held neatly between two fingers, poking it towards Papa. You move forward into the room, more confident in your strides than you feel, thankfully. A well timed glance at Copia shows him fixing his collar with a slight cough, the embarrassment almost palpable. 

“Ah, cara. You have appeared. Buona sera. Good to see that you have gotten my summon. You were expecting a eh… sexual liaison, si?” Papa leans forward in his seat, swirling the red wine in his glass nonchalantly before taking a small sip. “Wine, little one?” Your eyes widen slightly at the pet name- it usually preceded some form of, to use his words, sexual liaison. But with the Cardinal here… surely you wouldn’t, right? 

“I would love some.” You move forward, intending to pour yourself some wine from the bottle on the table, noting the empty glass beside it. Papa sticks out a white gloved hand, halting you before you’re able to.

“Cardinale, properly greet our guest and pour her some wine, won’t you? She is thirsty.” You look towards Copia, arching your eyebrow at him. He returns your look and shrugs slightly, leaning forward and taking your hand in his. He kisses your ring quickly and sketches a seated bow towards you, mumbling,

“Sister. Good of you to come.” Copia picks up the wine bottle, pouring a decent amount into your glass before handing it to you. You don’t miss the way that his hands are trembling slightly, the wine sloshing in your glass before you take it. His nerves are something new to you- you’re used to seeing him confidant as he teaches the writings of the Chapel to you and your class. 

“Thank you, Cardinal. You as well.” Formalities over with, you move forward to take a seat on the small ottomon in front of the fire before Papa stops you once more, tutting softly. You stop in a half crouch, looking at him with confusion. 

“Remind me, cara. I can’t seem to remember. Age, you know.” He smiles wryly at you, tapping his temple with his free finger before taking another sip of the wine. “Where do the good girls sit?” You return his smile, glancing quickly at the Cardinal before you move forward and sit comfortably at his feet. As usual, his hand comes to your head, petting your hair softly as he sits back in his chair, swinging one leg over the other.

“Of course, Papa. I can’t believe I forgot as well.” You take a deep breath of the wine before tasting it, allowing the flavours to swirl around your senses as you do so, just like Papa taught you. Cardinal Copia sits forward in his chair, adjusting his legs and leaning in just slightly, an interested look on his face now overriding the embarrassment and nerves of earlier.

“Eh, Papa-” Copia starts before Papa cuts him off sharply.

“Cardinale, what did I say about interrupting your Papa?” Copia shuts his mouth quickly, glancing at you before looking at the fire. He dutifully stays silent, crossing one leg over the other and returning to sipping his wine. You suspect he was also told to do this before you arrived. “Molto bene. Now it’s come to my attention from several people within the Clergy that the two of you are eh… how shall I speak this delicately?” He pauses, taking another small sip of his wine before continuing, his hand never stopping the soothing pets on your head. “The two of you are failing at memorizing the scriptures and word of our Lord, si?” 

“What?” Copia sits forward in his chair quickly, his free hand gripping the arm. “I have done nothing but study the texts since I arrived, Papa! I translate them, for Lucifer’s sake! No one knows them better than I! I… I was transferred here because of how well I know them!” He’s getting flustered, which you know is a part of Papa’s plan. This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve been in a situation like this with him- he loves to rile you up before punishing you for doing so. 

“I am only reporting what I am told, Cardinale. Sister, you take classes under the Cardinale, si?” You turn to look at him, quickly catching on to his game by the glint in his eye. You nod and return your gaze to the Cardinal. “Now Sister, tell me how well you know the scriptures from under his tutorage.” His hand grips your hair briefly and you tilt your head slightly, appraising the Cardinal with a steady gaze. Copia’s two-toned gaze, so much like your Papa’s, flicks to yours with a sense of trepidation.

“Tutelage, Papa. Tutelage is the word. I feel as though I know them adequately, but not as well as I possibly could.” You take a small sip of your wine, licking your lower lip for any stray drops- you don’t miss the way that the Cardinal flushes quickly. “Perhaps we could run through them together.”

“Ah, grazie! An excellent idea, Sister.” He laughs slightly and pats your head before removing his hand entirely. You can hear him shifting behind you before his other leg appears beside you. “Come, Sister. Take a proper seat, eh?” 

Knowing your cue by now, you stand and sit carefully on Papa’s lap. Pressing your back against his chest, you finish your wine and set the cup neatly on the side table. Papa’s leg subtly shifts under yours, making sure that his knees are directly between your legs- you’ve kept them closed slightly, attempting to conceal the panties under your short habit from the Cardinal’s gaze. You roll your head back onto Papa’s shoulder, smiling sunnily at Copia as Papa presses a quick kiss to your head. 

“Now Sister, let us see what you’ve learned from the Cardinal, si?” You nod as Papa continues. “Tell me what you must do before engaging in the sex, little one.” Papa’s hand, free of the wine glass, comes to rest on your upper thigh, thumb stroking the soft skin there as he waits for your answer. 

“Well, Papa, if I’ve been properly informed by our Cardinal here, I must give someone the mating signal. Whatever that may be. The Cardinal says that in order for us to approach someone sexually, we have to let them know that we’re interested.” It comes as no surprise to you when Papa’s hand squeezes your thigh, his head coming to rest in the crook of your shoulder as he presses a heated kiss to your throat. 

“Cardinale, is that the correct teaching that our good little Sister recited, here?” Papa mumbles against your neck, his lips tingling the skin there. “She was my star pupil under my tenure, you know. Such a shame to see that she may be… under taught.” The hand on your thigh is inching ever slightly higher, and your breathing is slowly growing deeper.

“Uh, yes, Papa. Yes, that’s the correct teaching.” Copia is now visibly out of sorts, his face flushed and red and the wine in his own hand shaking slightly. He tugs at his collar with his opposite hand, eyes flicking from the fire to you. 

“You seem hot, Cardinale. Feel free to remove your suit coat, si? We are among the friends.” As if to make his point, Papa downs the rest of his wine and sets it aside. His now empty hand moves to the collar of his own suit, undoing the top most buttons. He sighs as the air touches his skin, bouncing one of his legs sharply and causing you to yelp. 

“Papa!” You laugh slightly, both hands braced on the arms of the chair in your slight moment of panic. By the time your attention returns to Copia you note that he has, indeed, removed his suit coat and rolled his dress shirt’s sleeves up to his elbows. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorella. So cute when you are startled, si?” Papa presses a kiss to your cheek and you can feel yourself flush. “Now my Cardinale, it is your turn for the quizzing. Who do we say was Adam’s first wife, in our testaments?” A soft ball question, for sure, and Copia realizes it as well. He arches a brow quickly before clearing his throat to answer.

“We teach that it was Lilith, Papa.” He shifts in his chair, obviously confident in his answer as he gets more comfortable. 

“Correct. Now let’s try something a bit harder, shall we?” You can’t help your nervous giggle as you feel Papa’s hip shift, his growing erection obvious on your back as he does so. Copia flicks his gaze to yours, a frown turning down his lips before returning to Papa. Papa pats the hand on your thigh reassuringly before continuing to address the Cardinal. “Who is the demon in control of greed?”

“It’s Mammon,” Copia answers quickly. He’s in his element now, being quizzed and providing the correct answers without delay. You nod along with him, agreeing. It comes as a surprise to you and him when Papa shakes his head, ticking his finger from side to side.

“Non è affatto vero, I’m afraid.” Copia splutters slightly before Papa cuts him off again. “No arguing with your Papa, si? You know this rule, I know. Now, a punishment I am thinking. Why don’t you come over and take a seat in front of me?” You can tell by the way that Papa has worded his statement that it certainly isn’t a suggestion. Copia can tell as well, as he sets his wine glass down and stands unsteadily. 

“Are you sure, Papa? I’m not arguing, I’m merely confused.” Still, he comes and takes a seat in front of him obediently. You turn your head to look at Papa, who only greets you with a wink. You know the two of them had been involved previously… perhaps this was going exactly where you were starting to believe it was. The lust that has been simmering in your gut from the incense and wine starts to rear its head as you rock your hips subtly. 

“Yes, you see, I did not ask which demon it was according to our scripture, Cardinale. Had you listened, I merely asked which demon it was, period. The answer I wanted was Secondo.” With a small grunt, Papa leans to the side and grabs another wine bottle, pouring himself another glass with the free hand that isn’t on your thigh. 

“This is a game, is it not, Papa?” Copia leans forward from his seat on the floor, arching his eyebrow once more at Papa. His eyes move to yours quickly and you give him a quick nod and a wink before Papa slaps your thigh sharply.

“Perhaps. Perhaps I merely wanted my pets to meet each other, si? Why do I need some excuse of a game to get my two favourite toys in a room together?” You move slightly in his lap, gasping out loud when his hand squeezes your thigh hard, denting the soft flesh there. “This pet isn’t as well behaved, as you can see. Quite a lot to do to make sure that she stays in order. Now Cardinale, let’s try again.” 

“Very well.” Copia is addressing Papa, clearly, but his eyes haven’t left yours. It’s obvious by now that he also understands where this night is going to end. With narrowed eyes, he rolls his hand towards Papa lazily. “Continue your quizzing, Papa.” 

“Alright, then.” Papa brings his hand from your thigh, wrapping his arm around your waist and leaning forward slightly. He spreads his knees just a bit, causing your own legs to spread. Copia’s face slackens quickly at the view of your soft thighs before him, a small peak of your bright pink panties visible below your habit with the spreading of your legs. Only adding fuel to fire, you grind your hips on Papa’s legs, letting out the softest sigh and watching Copia’s eyes slowly dilate in his own lust. 

Papa cants his own hips upwards into you, allowing you to once again feel his hard cock against your back through his suit pants and your habit. Even through the layers of clothing you can feel the heat radiating from him. He’s clearly more aroused than he’s letting on- it’s almost intimidating. You haven’t seen him like this in ages, fully in control and enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

“For your final question, Cardinal,” Papa starts. His voice has dropped an octave and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You startle only slightly when his head comes forward, chin resting on your shoulder as his tongue flicks out and licks your jaw line slightly. “What is my true name?” 

The silence in the room is thick, and you don’t dare to disturb it. Copia blinks at you, his face a mixture of confusion and astonishment. Even if he did know the name, as you did, it’s clearly and blatantly a violation of Chapel rules to mention it aloud, let alone to the Papa himself. Copia steels himself to answer.

“I don’t know, Papa. I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on this question.” As you suspected, Papa laughs in response. He sets the wine down on the side table, both of his hands coming to your upper thighs now as he moves his legs further apart. Your own legs open and another sigh drops from your lips, despite yourself. The air of the room on your already soaked panties feels like a kiss, and your eyes flutter slightly. Copia’s own face flushes bright red as his eyes lock to your legs.

“Then as punishment, Cardinale, why don’t you show me how you would eat our Sister, eh?” You can’t help it- a low moan rumbles from your chest at the words, made only worse by Papa’s blatant spreading of your legs with his own. Your panties are fully on reveal now, and Copia’s eyes can’t look away. 

“A punishment, you say, Papa? Very well. If I’m to be punished, then so be it.” Copia mumbles softly, crawling forward towards you on his hands and knees. Papa’s hands move from your thighs to under your habit, coming to rest on your hips. His deft, gloved hands come to the waistline of your panties as he leans close to your ear and whispers to you.

“Is this okay, sorella? You give the word.” You know he’s meaning to keep up the illusion of a punishment for the Cardinal and is deliberately keeping his voice quiet. Keeping with the charade as well, you simply nod. Papa slips his fingers under the waistline of your lacy panties and moves them down your hips as you lift yourself to help him. “Cardinale, come and taste our Sister, si? Perhaps you will learn your place.”

Copia nods, coming forward and resting his head on Papa’s knee as his eyes never leave your now revealed pussy. Your panties are dangling between your knees, not fully removed yet. Like a man possessed his hand comes quickly to the panties, sweeping them off of you and bringing them to his face. He inhales deeply, eyes fluttering closed as his own hand lowers to his crotch. He’s only brought from his self pleasure when Papa snaps a finger in front of his face.

“Sorry, Papa.” Copia flushes bright red and tosses your panties to the side before moving closer.

“It is understandable, Cardinale. I, too, get lost in the scent of our Sister. Such a beautiful taste, too…” Papa trails off, his finger coming to your chin and tilting your head towards his own. He presses a sensual, open-mouthed kiss to your lips as his knees spread you as far as they can, hips canting upward slightly as he does so. Sighing softly in pleasure, his tongue sweeps across your lower lip before biting it, drawing it slightly into his mouth as he does so. 

You startle slightly as you feel Copia’s head come forward, his cheek leaning against your inner thigh as his finger swipes lazily through your slick. A soft moan leaves you, ratcheting higher in pitch as his tongue follows his finger through your lips, swirling quickly around your clit. Your hips buck, searching for more contact as Copia hums his appreciation between your legs. 

Papa lowers a hand to your pelvis, effectively pinning you against him and halting your movements against the Cardinal. He pulls back from you slightly, a smile on his painted lips as you pant and struggle against his hand. He knows how much you love riding his face, and he clearly doesn’t intend to allow you that pleasure. Papa’s other hand comes to your hair, gripping it tightly and pulling your head back before his lips come to your throat, biting you hard and sucking at the skin there.

“Oh, fuck, Papa…” You can feel your thighs trembling with arousal as Papa continues his kissing and sucking along the column of your throat. Copia finally makes full contact with his tongue, closing his lips around your clit and sucking as his finger teases along your entrance. The leather of his glove is cool against your overheated skin and you jump slightly at the sensation, the teasing rubbing eking another moan from you. Papa pulls away from your throat to press a soft, almost chaste kiss to your jawline.

“Sorella, do you like this? Do you like being held between the two of us? Your Papa and his rat?” Papa’s hands disappear behind you, and you can hear him undoing the rest of his buttons on his suit coat and the shirt beneath it. Soon enough there’s a flutter of cloth and they’re both discarded behind the chair, into the depths of the darkened room. There’s another small sound of rustling and a zipper before he leans back into you, the press of his warm and bare chest alighting a further fire in your chest. 

“Yes, Papa.” Your voice is shaky as you attempt to answer him, a small yelp falling from your lips as Copia slides a finger roughly into your aching and desperate cunt, curving up quickly and tapping against the spot inside of you, making your toes curl involuntarily. “Oh, fuck!” you cry out, kicking out a leg to wrap it around the Cardinal’s broad shoulders. He hums in appreciation, only further burying his face in your pussy and doubling his ministrations. 

“Tell me what you want, tesoro. Tell your Papa and his pet. Be a good girl, si?” Papa whispers against your neck, his lips dotting little bites and kisses along the column of your throat. 

“Oh, sweet Luficer, I-” You cut yourself off as the Cardinal slides another finger inside of you, his eyes locked on your own with a blatant wink. “I want both of you. I want your cock, Papa. I want your mouth, Cardinal.” Are you being too self indulgent? No, Papa told you to voice what you want. After all, Copia seems to be under Papa’s spell as well.

“Then you’ll have it, my pet.” Papa’s hands glide quickly over your breasts, giving them an appreciative squeeze before moving to the hem of your habit. With his teeth, he grips the zipper on the back of your habit and glides it down easily, pulling your habit off of over your head in a single motion. From below you, you hear Copia groan at the sight of your newly bared breasts. He pulls his mouth away from you for a moment, wiping his chin on his bicep.

“Where do you want me, my Papa?” Despite his valiant attempt, trace evidence of your slick remains on his chin and lips, a testament to how dedicated he was. 

“Oh, little rat. You’ve been such a good pet. I think you deserve something special, don’t you, Sister?” You nod indulgently, your own hands roving across your chest to toy with your nipples, hips canting upward into nothing. “Look at the Sister, Cardinale… Look at how much you’ve debauched her, si? Sister, do you think our rat deserves your mouth?” 

“Oh yes, Papa. He’s done so well for us.” You twist in Papa’s arms, squirming until you can feel his cock, hot and heavy, pressing against your ass. “Have I done well enough to deserve you, Papa? Have I done as you wanted?” He nods against you, his nose brushing against your hair softly as his hands tighten around your waist. 

“Si, sorella. I think you deserve that and more.” He lifts you easily from his lap, easing you back down onto his cock with a groan. A shocked gasp falls from your lips at the sudden intrusion, his cock head sliding inside of you with a soft pop, the rest of his cock gliding in slickly. At your feet Copia’s mouth is agape in his own lust, soft pants just barely audible over the sound of Papa’s cock inside of you. “Come, Cardinale.” Papa beckons to Copia to stand as he stills his own motions for a moment, resting his forehead against your shoulder. He’s clearly already overcome with his own arousal and only just barely in control. “Take our Sister’s mouth, si?”

Copia stands quickly, one hand flying to the zipper of his suit pants as the other goes to his own mouth. Even in his fervor, his eyes never leave the spot that you and Papa are joined. He grips the zipper of his glove in his teeth and yanks it down, pulling the glove off with his teeth quickly as the other hand works on freeing his cock. It bobs free of his pants and he steps forward to you, ungloved hand sliding through your hair to grip you tightly as he removes the other glove in the same manner as the first. Your mouth drops open in surprise at his quick movements, a small groan from his eagerness following the motion. 

“Sister… Sister, open your mouth.” Copia’s breaths are coming quickly as one hand strokes his neglected cock. When you don’t instantly do as he says, Papa bucks his hips into you, his cock snapping into you and knocking the breath from you briefly. You drop your jaw open and tilt your head for the Cardinal. 

“Cardinale, would you say that this is a good reward for your obedience?” You can practically hear the smile in Papa’s voice as his hands grip your hips, bouncing you slightly on his lap. With every motion of his hips and hands his cock pulses inside of you, making your eyes slightly lose focus in the pleasure. 

“Sathanas yes, Papa.” Copia slides his cock easily into your waiting mouth, his own head dropping back as his hand squeezes your hair in a vice like grip. Between the two of them they meter out a steady rhythm, alternating thrusts with each other to keep you full. “I’m already so close. Can you take my cock all the way, Sister?” he pants, one of his hands coming to your jaw as you hum an affirmative to him. He grips your head tightly, pulling you forward on his cock as you make soft gagging noises. With surprising ease he slides his cock fully into your mouth and you swallow around him. You’re keenly aware of the strings of drool at the corners of your lips and the tears running down your face as you gag on him. 

You manage to whine out a high pitched moan around his cock as Papa delivers a particularly brutal thrust, bouncing you in his lap with the loud sound of skin-on-skin. With a loud groan, Copia pulls his cock out of your mouth, stroking himself quickly and tapping the head of his cock on your tongue as you hold it outstretched. Finally he cums, the hot ropes landing on your face and tongue, some of it dripping to your breasts. You sweep your tongue across your lips, gathering what you can reach and swallowing. From behind you, Papa is moaning as he approaches his own climax. 

Giving you no time to protest, Copia drops to his knees and swipes his tongue along your folds, swirling his tongue around your clit once before going down to where you and Papa connect. A loud, wanton moan from behind you tells you that this was welcomed, as Copia continues his long licks and dutiful sucks. As you start to squirm in pleasure his hands come to your inner thighs, pinning you down harder against Papa as the man behind you thrusts deeper into you. 

“Oh God, just like that, Copia!” You breathe in deeply, a strangled moan coming from you as cum hard, toes curling and eyes rolling back. It’s quite possibly the best orgasm you’ve ever had- thoroughly taken by both men and utterly debauched. Still, Copia’s tongue doesn’t stop- lathing a path from your clit to your entrance. You’re quite certain, by the sounds that Papa is making, that he’s made a detour to his balls as well.

Papa thrusts hard into you once, twice, three times as your legs jerk before he stops, driving home into you as he finally cums. You’re faintly aware of his cock pulsing inside of you and the warmth of his cum. With an exhausted sigh, you drop your head back onto his shoulder and press sloppy, wet kisses to his cheek and chin. Copia has returned to his position on the floor, his own head resting against your knee as he breathes deeply. Papa is the first one to speak.

“This… this needs to happen again.” He’s still taking deep, steadying breaths behind you but still joins in your laughter when you giggle. Copia looks up at the two of you, slightly bewildered before he laughs as well. When the laughter dies down, Papa pats your thigh with his broad hand, using the other to move your hair from your face. “You two stay with me tonight, si? I enjoy the eh… come si dice… comrade? Sister what is this word?”

“Camaraderie?” You suggest.

“Feh, it matters not.” He flaps his hand in dirision. “You are staying for me.”

Copia shrugs at you, and you return the shrug with a smile of your own. There’s no arguing with Papa.


	2. Once More With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the site with Ko in the name. Intrigued? My tumblr has information.
> 
> Chapter contains dom/sub overtones, cum eating, cucking, and lingerie.

The hotel isn’t but half a block down from the venue and the pulsing and thudding of the bass reaches your ears as you lean out of the window, the slight breeze of the Autumn evening ruffling through your hair. A small noise comes from behind you as Copia joins you at the window, leaning out and tilting his head towards the venue as well. He clucks his tongue in the direction of the sound as his hand comes forward to tuck your hair behind your ear. You can hear the collar around his neck, the twin to yours, jingling and it brings a small smile to your face. 

“Sister, there is no use staring at the club until he’s done, you know. You may as well come and join me in the room. We’ll watch a television program, hm?” You turn your head to face him and smile. He’s forewent the Cardinal face paint this evening, opting instead for a bare face. His pajamas, red satin, are unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his frame and swaying with the slight breeze.

“TV? What do you propose we watch, Cardinal? ‘Two Subs, One Dom?’ I don’t think anything can distract me from the fact that my Papa, OUR Papa, is less than a block away and doing the thing I love watching him do the most. And he ordered us to stay here and wait for him.” You let out a frustrated huff and turn your body fully to face Copia. 

“I’m sure we can find something,” Copia laughs back. He takes your hand gently and pulls you with him, your deep purple nightgown swishing slightly in the breeze as you follow him. He walks the two of you to the bed that dominates the large room, indicating for you to hop up onto it. You do, and with a luxuriant sigh you sink onto the large bed and snuggle back into the pillows. 

“Do you even want to try?” you ask. He climbs onto the bed beside you and flumps down with an /oof/, carefully arranging his pajamas as he does so. “I mean, he should be here soon right? The booms were heard were the confetti cannons. So… like twenty minutes right?” You’re grasping at straws and you know it- through the course of your relationship with Copia and Papa, you’d barely been alone with the Cardinal. 

“No. No, I don’t want to try.” Copia bites his lip shortly before taking a quick breath. “We could- and this is just spitballing, Sister- but we could get ready for him… you know.” He starts to put a hand out to you and stops just short of your side, hesitating momentarily before finally making contact. “You and I haven’t had the chance to explore, really. Alone, I mean.” 

“Alone?” You know exactly what he means, but it’s adorable to you when he stutters over his words. Papa makes him do it more often than not when he flirts with him, and it’s always a joy for you to watch while you wait. 

“Yes, eh, that is… Alone, together.” You arch an eyebrow and his flush deepens even further until he gets close to matching his pajamas. “We haven’t had the chance to explore each other, I mean. Without Papa. I would like to get eh, more comfortable with you. With your body. On my own.” His hand on your side has started moving slightly, stroking you slowly and moving the satin of your pajamas. You move your eyes slowly from his face, down his freckle spotted chest, to the trail of hair that disappears beneath his pajamas bottoms to the evidence of his growing interest.

“We do have permission from Papa…” You roll on your side to face Copia, dragging your finger along his ribs until you reach his clavicle. “We have permission to be alone. Together.” He smiles at you when you quote his words back at him, sudden confidence blooming across his face. Copia grabs your hand and rolls you, planting himself firmly on your hips and rolling his own into you with a grind. 

“You’re right. We do, Sister. How about we make a show for Papa to come back to, eh?” He rolls his hips against yours and you groan slightly when you feel his half-hard cock rub against your pelvis. “You wore the presents, right?” At your nod he brings his hands up quickly, tugging you up by the collar on your neck and using the other hand to pull your nightgown off over your head. Your own hands skim the pajama top off of his body, reveling at the touch of his warm skin under your palms. 

Your skin prickles at the cool air throughout the room as your nightgown is discarded- your clothing underneath offers little protection against it. A dark purple negligee covers your breasts with a lace draping to your belly button, that you had paired with some lacy purple panties that only just barely covered your ass. If Copia was true to his word, then his briefs should be matching yours, deep in purple and covered in lace. Running your hands along his ass, you can tell that he’s wearing them. 

Copia holds his finger up to you before quickly getting up, taking his own pajama bottoms off and discarding them before swinging his leg back over your hips and leaning heavily over you. His hands come to either side of your face as he grinds his lace covered cock against your pelvis. Sighing softly he leans his head against your shoulder, peppering the skin there with soft kisses and licks. The bulge of his insistent erection presses against you harder and you contain your own moan from dropping from your lips as his teeth encounter your pulse point and bite, hard. He sucks softly before pulling back, shaking his head. The collar jingles slightly as he does so, the tag of “RAT” swaying and glinting in the lights of the room. 

“I can’t mark you, Sister. Papa said not to mark his pets.” He smiles at you, slowly crawling backwards over your body and coming to rest between your legs. He lays his chin against your pelvis, tongue snaking out to lick just below your belly button. With a shuddering gasp you cant your hip upwards, trying to get his attention where you want it the most. Copia smiles slyly at you, brushing the knuckle of his finger against your cloth-clad pussy, only making your slickness more obvious against the material. 

“Fuck, Copia, that feels good.” You bring your arms above your head, twisting your fingers in the material of the pillows as your eyes drift closed. His motions aren’t enough to get you anywhere, light as they are, but the caress against you is just enough to hold you off until Papa arrives to take what he needs. 

As if on cue, the door to the hotel room slams open and Papa enters, dabbing at his forehead with a dainty handkerchief. He notices the two of you quickly, dropping the handkerchief and letting it float to the floor as he kicks the door shut behind him. Without a word, his hands come to the buttons of his own suit, fingers flying quickly over the shiny silver buttons as his pupils dilate in lust. That one blazingly white eye seemed to be trained on your face as he stalks toward you, suit coat falling off of his arms to thump onto the floor.

“My pets,” he practically purrs. Papa leans over the bed slightly and trails a finger from Copia’s lips on your stomach to your chin before tilting your head up and lavishing you with an open-mouthed kiss, groaning deeply as soon as he makes contact with you. After pressing one more kiss to you, biting your lower lip, he pulls back and appraises Copia. “So good of you to get started before I arrive.” 

“Oh, Papa. Welcome to the festivities.” You reach up, twisting a hand into the halves of his shirt and pulling him back towards you, kissing him roughly. The taste of the papal paint blossoms across your tongue and you sigh happily into his mouth- the taste alone has become a comfort to you recently. He pulls back from you, licking his own lips, the heat in his eyes sparking a desire in your core.

“I think some rewards for starting early are in order, si?” Papa turns from you and runs his gloved hand through Copia’s hair. “This room has a wonderful jacuzzi on the deck...come, loves. We soak, eh? My muscles could use the jets.” He leaves the bedside and heads towards the double french doors on the other end of the room, pulling his gloves off and tossing them aside as he does so. “Your Papa did a little too much this time, it seems.”

Copia flicks his eyes towards you before sliding off of the bed and stretching his hand out towards you, helping you up as well. Both of you follow after your Papa, Copia tossing a concerned look towards you. A reward? For starting without him? Perhaps Papa was more sore than he let on. 

“Come!” Papa snaps at the two of you, already discarding his underwear and sliding into the jacuzzi on the back part of the hotel suite. He sinks into the water with a long groan that does absolutely nothing for the lust in your gut. Copia moves a little quicker than you, coming to the edge of the jacuzzi and leaning over Papa.

“Do you want the lingerie on or off, Papa?” His hands come to Papa’s shoulders, rubbing and digging into the muscle. Papa’s head drops backwards onto the edge of the jacuzzi as he groans again, the locks of his hair falling back slightly. His eyes come to Copia’s crotch before flitting over to you, locking on your breasts- only just barely covered by the purple lacy article of clothing. 

He motions for you to come closer, and slip around Copia to stand alongside him by your Papa. His ungloved hand bunches in your negligee, the water darkening and dampening the material slightly as he tugs you forward and down over him. Papa licks the tender skin of your breasts, chuckling darkly as you twitch under his touch. His tongue comes to the collar, where he nips at your throat slightly.

“Come to your Papa. Take these off, cara. I wish to see you- all of you. Both of you.” Papa winks at you before turning his head to regard Copia, one hand coming to the waist line of his briefs, tugging them and snapping them back into place. “I love the presents, yes, but I prefer them without packaging.” 

You giggle slightly as you pull the negligee off over your head, making quick work of the panties as well. Copia offers you his hand and helps you up onto the small stepstool and over the edge of the jacuzzi. Papa nods his thanks at him before he tucks you in close to his side, pressing your hip against his own. His hand quickly comes to your upper thigh, squeezing and dimpling the flesh there until he’s satisfied that you won’t move away from him. 

Copia follows your actions, removing his own briefs before sliding into the water on your opposite side. He wraps an arm behind your shoulders and laces his fingers into your hair, moving it delicately behind your back. You slide a band up your wrist and pass it to Copia, who diligently takes it and ties your hair back quickly- a trick Papa made him learn for when he needed your hair controlled for a quick face fuck. 

“Cara, would you be so kind as to show your tired and sore Papa some love, per favore?” Papa tips his head towards you, fluttering his eyelashes. You giggle softly and lean into him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his jawbone before moving lower down his neck, nipping the soft skin occasionally as he moans, head tipping back again. “Grazi, grazi...a little lower, perhaps.” 

“Yes, Papa,” you mutter as you move your lips down his throat towards his clavicle. Papa brings his hand to your side, urging you up and into his lap and you continue your kisses and licks along his skin. You’re vaguely aware of him waving towards Copia and are only mildly surprised when he steps into position behind you, his cock already hard and resting between your ass cheeks. 

Copia’s hand comes to your hip and squeezes slightly, moving your ass back against his cock as he thrusts slowly- simply enjoying the feeling of your ass sliding along his hard length. You bite a little harder on Papa’s throat and are rewarded with a groan and his hand squeezing your breast, fingers twisting the nipple until you moan against his skin. His other hand comes to the pony tail that Copia tied your hair into, gripping it tightly and pulling your head back until his lips crash into yours. 

From behind you, you can hear Papa lift his hand from your hip and snap at Copia, pointing and giving an order to him. You let out a gasp of surprise as Copia’s hands wrap around your upper thighs, lifting you easily in the water and placing you on Papa’s lap, your knees on either side of him. Papa never lets up on the kiss, both hands caressing your face and down your spine, grabbing a handful of your ass.

“Cara, can you take me inside of you? I just want to feel you. It’s been a long day, pleasure your Papa, per favore.” You lift yourself higher and align his cock with your entrance, sliding down slowly onto his length and leaning your head backwards against Copia. Copia leans against you again, cock slipping between your ass cheeks with every thrust as he places an open-mouthed kiss to the back of your neck. 

“Papa, can I… can I-” Copia cuts himself off, leaning his chin onto your shoulder and groaning low in his throat as he thrusts against you again. 

“Cardinale, you’ll get yours when Papa is done, si?” Papa huffs out a breath as you move on his lap, raising up and sitting back down on him- the stretch of his cock inside of you is enough to make your toes curl even as a smile creeps its way onto your face.

“How about we make the Cardinal watch this time, Papa?” You hear Copia splutter in indignation behind you, but the thrusting of his cock slows as he waits for permission from Papa. You turn your head and press a kiss to his cheek as you grind your hips on your Papa. “Let’s make him watch us, and then I’ll finish him off. Let’s see if he can watch and not cum.” 

“Sis-Sister!!” Copia chokes out.

“No, no, this is a good idea! I like this, yes.” Papa lifts his head from the edge of the jacuzzi and presses a quick kiss to the dip between your breast bone, tongue lathing out quickly and licking a stripe back up to your collar. “Cardinale, come and sit on the edge of this, si? I want to watch you… I want to watch you try to restrain yourself as I fuck our Sister.” He gives a sharp thrust into you, making you lean against his chest as you cry out in shock.

“I…” Copia trails off slightly before letting you go and taking a seat perpendicular to Papa on the edge of the jacuzzi. His cock is jutting out in front of him- thick, hard and throbbing. 

“Look, Sister.” Papa puts his cheek against yours, turning your face towards Copia as his arms snake down your back to grab the meat of your ass, squeezing and lifting you on his lap. He bounces you on his cock like this, whispering to you as the two of watch Copia attempt not to touch himself. “Look at my little pet over there- he wants to fuck you so badly, doesn’t he? He wishes he could be inside of you right now, si? Guarda quanto sono fortunato… così fortunata.”

“Fuck,” Copia whispers to himself. You roll your hips on Papa, moaning louder than you normally would. It seems to have done the trick, as Copia groans deep in his throat. His hand slowly starts tracking towards his own cock as you watch it jump slightly. 

“Ah! No touching yourself, Cardinale. You watch me fuck the Sister. Then you get a reward, eh? Is that amenable?” The tone of Papa’s voice indicates that Copia has no choice but to agree. As if to demonstrate his point, Papa thrusts up into you once, hard, before lifting you off of his lap. 

“Papa?” you ask as you’re moved, your hands scrambling at his shoulders for purchase as you’re moved back through the water. You’re keenly aware of the absence of his cock inside you and you desperately want it back. Moving your arms slowly through the water you make your way to the edge of the jacuzzi and hop out, the water sparkling on your skin under the moon.

“Come, cara. I wish to fuck you proper like, eh?” Papa raises himself out of the water and, at the first glimpse of his cock jutting out from below a well trimmed bush of public hair, you moan as your thighs clench together. He comes forward, running his wet hands through his hair quickly before taking your hand, bringing you to a large and cushioned chaise lounge. “Cardinale, come. Join us on the other chair.” 

Papa lays you down on the chaise lounge, knocking your knees apart with one of his own. The glint in his eye is downright mischievous as he lowers himself over you, bringing his lips to yours before moving away quickly. He trails his way down your chest and stomach, peppering your skin with kisses and love bites before he stops at your pelvis. Papa snakes his tongue out between his lips, wiggling it lewdly before burying it between the folds of your pussy, kissing and licking with certainly more noise than was needed.

Reflexively you throw your arms above your head, gripping the pillow on the chaise lounge and digging your fingers into it as your hips thrust up into Papa’s mouth. From beside you, you can hear Copia breathing heavily. You tilt your head and look at him through hooded eyes, one of your hands trailing to Papa’s head and pressing him against your pussy as he continues to lap and suck at you. 

“Fuck,” Copia groans. His hand moves slowly towards his own cock as he continues to watch you and Papa, a loud hiss coming from between his teeth as he finally makes contact with himself, his own hips jerking at the touch. At the sound Papa jerks his head up quickly and you whine at the sudden loss of contact. Papa acquiesces and dips a finger down to you, moving it lazily between your folds- not enough to stimulate but enough to hold you off. 

“Rat! What did I say about watching only?” Papa squints his eyes at Copia who at least has the decency to look embarrassed at being scolded. “Do it again and you’ll get nothing!” He narrows his eyes at Copia once more before returning his attention to you. Instead of dipping his mouth back to your pussy, however, he crawls up your body, chest pressing against every inch of your bare skin along the way.

“Papa, take me.” You wind your fingers into his hair as he lowers his hips against you, aligning himself with your entrance and sliding in slowly. The burn and stretch isn’t as intense this time, but it still knocks the wind out of you when he’s fully seated and grinding against you. Papa uses his nose and nudges your head to the side, forcing you to make eye contact with Copia as his hips start to move against yours. 

“Cara, let him know how good I'm doing, yes? Let the rat know how good I use you while he watches.” Papa bites your ear lobe, speeding his thrusts slightly as he does so, the slap of his skin against yours amplified by the moisture still clinging to the two of you. Eager to please, you twist your hands into the pillow above you again, grinding your hips upward to meet his as you shout,

“God, yes, Papa! Fuck me! You’re the only one who can fill me like this, and I love it when you take me.” As you speak, Papa adjusts his thrusts until he hits your G spot, mumbling ‘there’s the spot’ as he does so. He switches to an almost concentrated assault on you, snapping his hips into yours and chuckling darkly as the air is punched out of your lungs. “Oh, fuck!” 

Copia’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown almost black as he watches you writhe under your Papa, the collar around your neck jingling in time with the thrusts. Your legs bounce behind his back as he snaps his hips and it’s all you can do to hold on for the ride as he uses you for his own pleasure. His hand creeps closer to his cock but he maintains his distance as Papa instructed. When Papa makes a deep groan into the hollow of your neck, he finally speaks up.

“Papa, are you going to fill her? Are you going to cum inside of her like you love to do? I know the Sister loves it too. She tells me all the time ow much she loves feeling full after we fuck her, Papa.” Copia leans in, watching intently as Papa’s thrusts start to stutter and his breathing becomes ragged. “Cum for us, Papa.”

Athis words, Papa slams his hips into you once, twice, three times before he stops completely, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside of you as he cums hard, the raven locks of his hair falling over his face. He holds himself above you, breath coming hot and heavy on your neck before he turns your face with his own, pressing a kiss to your mouth before biting your lower lip between his own. 

“Cardinale…” Papa trails off, still catching his breath slightly as he pushes himself up onto his forearms and turns his head to Copia. “Cardinale, that was possibly the best orgasm I’ve had in ages. For that, a reward, si?” With a soft groan he gets up off of you, standing and leaning back, cracking his back loudly.

“Papa?” you chime in, bringing your legs up and stretching the thigh muscles slightly. You wince a bit- you haven’t been that thoroughly taken in ages. “Am I his reward, Papa?” 

“Si, bella! A wonderful reward, indeed.” Papa walks towards Copia, sitting on the chair next to him and waving him forward. “Cardinale, please. The Sister has not cum yet, nor have you. I believe this is a winner-winner scenario.” He grins broadly and leans back in his chair, kicking his feet up and picking up his discarded cigarette pack from the table, content to watch.

Copia looks at you, his eyes going dark as he walks forward. He repeats the motion that Papa did previously, kicking your legs open with his own knee before lowering himself over top of you. He licks his lips quickly, leaning down and pressing them to yours in a kiss that grows heated. A soft groan slides from between his lips as his cock bumps against your hip, leaving a thick smear of his precum on you. You press your hips upward, silently begging for him to fill you. 

“Sister… you want this?” he asks, his lips grazing hotly against your cheek as he moves to whisper in your ear. “You want me to fill you after our Papa did? To fuck the hole he was in?” You groan- a long, shuddering, bone deep groan. 

“God yes, Copia. Fill-” You barely get the first word out before his cock head is bumping at your entrance, slowly sliding into you with a slick sound and stretching you farther than you thought possible. You moan, high pitched and whining, as he fills you slowly, his pelvis bumping against yours finally. “Fuck!” you shout, only barely hearing Papa shush you quietly from his seat. 

“Move, rat,” he calls. You turn your head to the side, only able to see the glowing ember of the end of his cigarette. Copia starts to move slightly before you're ready and the air in your lungs is punched out of you by the quick intrusion as he slides out and back in with a grunt. “There we go… andiamo, si?” 

Copia takes his cue again, pulling almost all the way out of you before slamming back in, jolting you up the chair slightly with each thrust as he gains momentum. The matching collars around both of your necks jingle in time with the thrusts, making a tinkling noise that sounds like wind chimes. He’s breathing hard through clenched teeth as he looks down at you, his hands bunched in the material next to your head. He’s mumbling to himself in Italian every so often, and you can hear Papa huff out a laugh. 

“You like this, Sister? You like my cock?” he asks. You nod, whining and squirming underneath him as he takes his fill of you roughly. If you thought Papa was being rough with you before, you realize you’re in for a ride now. “You like the way I fill you up, eh? Like the way I fuck into you with our Papa watching? You like the stretch of my cock?” Copia babbles to you as he fucks you, his head falling forward as his eyes close.

A few more rough thrusts into you and he stills, growling low in his throat as he cums inside of you as well, thick cock kicking inside of you. You can feel the spread of warmth inside of you as he does so and you moan, high pitched and whining as you feel it- you’re full of both of them, thoroughly used and debauched. 

“Bene, Cardinale, bene...now,” Papa stops, extinguishing his cigarette and coming forward as Copia catches his breath. He crouches beside your head and presses a hot kiss to your lips, humming against you. “Now, Copia. Sister still has not cum, even with both of us trying so hard, si? I think you should make her cum. For all of us. End our night with a bang, eh?” He laughs slightly at his own joke, his finger coming to your lower lip and tugging it down slightly. 

“Yes, Papa. I would love to.” Copia cants a wry grin at you before he pulls back, his cock pulling out of you with a wet sound. He kisses his way down your chest, pausing for a moment at your nipples, swirling his tongue around them and sucking them into his mouth. Finally he licks a path down your stomach to your pussy, giving you a loud and wet kiss to your inner thigh before smiling up at you. “Sister?”

“Give it to me, Copia.” You bring a hand down to his head, twisting into his hair and pressing his face against your pussy. He dives in eagerly, tongue swirling around your clit before licking between your lips to your entrance, dipping his tongue in slightly. “God, yes!” you groan, eyes rolling back in your head as he slides his index finger into you, curling and twisting it as he pumps. 

“Just like that, rat. There’s nothing like watching you pleasure our Sister, is there?” Papa presses another kiss to your neck, leaning closer to you and biting along your pulse point, sucking the thin flesh there into his mouth, marking you.

You grip your hand in Copia’s hair tighter, pressing him harder against you as he groans against your pussy. His tongue latches around your clit as he sucks, sliding a second finger into your entrance and pumping them faster, twisting them as he does so. Small whining gasps come from between your lips as you reach your edge, your stomach muscles taut with the need to cum. Copia lifts his eyes to yours, winking at you as he pulls his mouth from your clit and lowers it to your entrance, sucking around his fingers as you cum. Your hips grind upward into his face, thighs locking around his head as you groan and writhe. 

“Cum for us, sorella. Cum for the Cardinale, let him have his gift.” Papa murmurs into your ear for the duration of your orgasm, but you aren’t cognisant of what he’s saying at this point- all of your focus has narrowed to the feeling of Copia’s fingers inside of you and watching him lick your juice from his own chin. 

Finally he pulls away from you, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean, heaving deep breaths as he does so. Papa claps once with a loud laugh, pressing one more kiss to your overheated skin as you come down, chest and stomach heaving with your deep breaths to match the Cardinal’s.

“Now that’s a good show, eh?” Papa stands up and lowers a hand to you, helping you up off of the chaise lounge. “Time for a shower, I think… and then a round two?” 

“Round two? Will you be ready for one?” You laugh at the look on Papa’s face as he pulls you close to him, one hand coming down to swat at your ass. Copia stands and stretches with a groan, cracking his back as well.

“I know I will be,” he mumbles.


End file.
